


мельница

by Medoch



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: научи меня летать лучше





	

Мельница работает год от года. Меняются только цвета вокруг да изредка люди, всё остальное одинаково, как росинки на листьях. Мать говорила Крабату, что магия - это то, что идёт от сердца, и целовала сначала его висок с гладким узорчатым шрамом, а затем крест. Мать говорила Крабату, что чистого сердцем не съедят ни огонь, ни голод, ни мор, что чистого сердцем судьба проведёт невредимым даже сквозь ад.

Чума забрала её. Сначала чума, а затем пламя.

Единственное, что у Крабата было и есть до сих пор - это его голос, высокий и чистый, как говаривали в деревне, когда Крабат был мальцом, - ангельский. Голос стал грубее со временем, но не потерял того, за что его любили повсюду, за что Крабату в шапку бросали милостыню, на которую можно было хоть как-то жить. 

Сердце у него закоптилось от блужданий, от песен и молитв, которые не несут после себя ничего, кроме сиплой усталости. В полусне Крабат жмётся, спасаясь от холода, к своим друзьям, но тепло уплывает из-под лохмотьев, а холод стягивает кожу. Крабат стучит зубами и видит перед глазами одиннадцать воронов: чёрные крылья шуршат у самых ушей.

 _Брось их,_ говорит голос, раздаваясь эхом в голове Крабата. _Брось их, ибо они недостойны._

У Крабата душа чёрная от копоти обиды, одиночества и горя. Он идёт к мельнице, туда, куда зовёт его голос, потому что внутренние тепло и свет не помогут согреться и разжечь костёр, не найдут еды - хотя бы хлеба - посреди рождественских снегов. Одиннадцать воронов сидят на жерди и каркают, зазывая Крабата к себе, видя его прокоптившееся сердце насквозь, и тот бежит к ним сквозь снега, как мотылёк, увидевший свет.

***

Первые несколько месяцев на мельнице Крабат встречает только упрёки и тычки. И постоянно слышит "тебе нельзя быть здесь" от Тонды. Тонда высокий, с серебрящейся в курчавых волосах сединой, прищуренным взглядом и тайнами. Крабат видит его воином, уставшим от войны. Всадником с копьём наперевес.

Тонда смотрит на Крабата, как на призрака. Видит в нём что-то не то, словно сквозь пропитавшую душу копоть, пока Крабат смотрит во сне на тринадцатого, одноглазого ворона и собственные серые крылья.

Со временем обитатели мельницы становятся Крабату семьёй - кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. И тогда Мастер принимает его в круг, заставив закопать крест и навсегда забыть об оставленном позади. Крабату легко забывать - позади нет ничего хорошего, ничего светлого; только холод и боль; здесь же - тепло, еда и кров, и улыбчивые почти что братья сидят рядом за одним столом.

Один из них - Тонда. Тонда щурит глаза, стягивая седые кудри в хвост, вытаскивает из-под подушки неизменный ножик и чуть улыбается Крабату. Так улыбалась мать, пока мор и пламя не съели её - осторожно, робко, словно боясь, что кто-то заметит и украдёт её счастье.

Счастье Тонды действительно могут украсть - так здесь говорят. Мастер может забрать у своих подмастерьев всё, что ему вздумается; ему нужно только имя. У всех вещей есть имена, и в именах сила. Мать говорила Крабату, что своё имя нужно держать у сердца, и чужие имена близко к нему не подпускать.

Крабат шепчет: _Тонда,_ и тот приоткрывает заспанные глаза, чтобы спросить, что случилось. Имя звенит в груди, как рождественские колокольчики.

На пасху они идут к старому дереву. Могила с крестом, лежащая близко-близко, ничуть не пугает Крабата. Теперь, когда с ним Тонда, Крабата не пугает почти ничего. У старшего подмастерья ладони все в мелких рубцах, холодные и грубые, но, стискивая эти ладони в своих, Крабат чувствует себя увереннее - потому что знает, что с ними ничего не случится.

Мать говорила ему, что магия - это то, что идёт от сердца, значит, магия рядом с сердцем Крабата защищает Тонду от зла.

Ночь холодна, но ни один из них не чувствует холода.

***

У Тонды в волосах чёрные вороньи перья, а у Крабата - солнечные блики, которые тоже скоро покроются тьмой. Мастер не учит его летать, но летать сложно - Тонда знает по себе; он самый старший из всех подмастерьев и дольше всех учился у Мастера магии. Крабат говорит: _научи меня летать лучше._

Они стоят у края обрыва, и внизу простираются, мерцая летним золотом, поля - далеко-далеко, до самого горизонта, вперёд.

Чёрный балахон превращается в перья, и Тонда взмахивает крыльями, оборачиваясь на бьющегося в воздухе Крабата. Солнце пляшет на его перьях, чуть менее чёрных, словно вымазанных в чём-то, и бликами слепит глаза. Есть в Крабате то, что сбежало от цепкого глаза Мастера, спряталось, свернулось внутри тёплым клубком и обратилось снежно-белыми перьями на груди ворона. Не как у сороки - куда меньше, без иссиня-чёрных переливающихся мазков по хвосту и крыльям, но всё равно - много.

У Крабата где-то в глубине души, спрятавшись, дремлет свет, и Тонда лелеет надежду на то, что мальчишка выберется, что он сможет победить ту тьму, которая копилась на мельнице веками, собиралась в углах и росла, словно плесень, и одновременно с этим отчаянно желает отвратить от него всё то, что случится.

Обязательно случится.

Чистых сердцем всегда забирают раньше.

***

Тонда играет на флейте, и Крабат подкрадывается к нему со спины, незаметно, вслушиваясь в трель деревянной палочки. Крабат видел, как Тонда вырезал её из осиновой ветки, как осторожно камнем шлифовал края. Главный подмастерье насвистывает старую рождественскую песню, - хотя до рождества ещё далеко - прикрыв глаза и как будто задумавшись о чём-то. Крабат знает слова, но боится прервать момент, боится, что его голос закостенел, поэтому просто стоит рядом, наблюдая за тем, как ветер треплет чужие кудри, как солнце, то и дело прячущееся за облаками, блестит на чуть загорелой коже.

Тонда красивый, как герои маминых сказок, сражающиеся со злом, летящие на белых конях навстречу чудовищам и срубающие тварям головы. Как герои, которым по плечу и чума, и пламя, потому что они чисты сердцем и помыслами.

Крабату таким героем уже не стать: не после того, как он заглянул в книгу с чёрными страницами, как он вышел из тела, чтобы бесплотной душой гулять по окрестностям, как он обратился в ворона - предвестника мора и зла.

Крабату не стать героем, но, если рядом есть Тонда, герои не нужны.

***

Тонда отрывается от флейты и поворачивает голову, косится на мальчишку, щурясь, следит за ржаными бликами в его глазах, за мазками грязи по коже.

Крабат говорит, что знает слова, прикрывает глаза, словно смутившись, и начинает петь; голос у него - птичий: высокий, ровный, как бы переливающийся под косыми лучами солнца, пробившимися сквозь облака и листву. Тонда забывает дышать и играть, потому что это красиво, потому что этот голос напоминает ему о покинутом далёком доме, матери и запахе молочной выпечки, о том, что давно мёртво и выжжено.

Крабат похож на ангела, и у него даже есть крылья - испачканные сажей чёрной магии, но под её толстым слоем, наверное, всё же белые. Тонда обещает себе отмыть их - когда-нибудь - и спасти его светлое сердце, чтобы солнце играло бликами на снежных перьях.

***

К зиме Мастер стареет. Тонда должен выкопать себе могилу, потому что он - следующий, кого заберёт тень Смерти, год из года приезжающая на мельницу на вороной тройке. Тонда должен выкопать себе могилу, потому что его скорбь по женщине из деревни сильнее, чем страх, потому что если не его Мастер заберёт - то кого? Кто будет следующим?

Он вкладывает в ладонь Крабата нож, пытаясь попрощаться, и нутро содрогается и хрустит. Тонда знает, что должен уйти, но это слишком больно и страшно - как раньше, когда горели дома и чума выкашивала деревни, когда было голодно и холодно, и негде укрыться от снега, дождя и ветра. Когда Тонда шёл к мельнице, спотыкаясь и падая, и раня ладони и ноги об острые камни.

Крабат просыпается и идёт за ним, выбегая на улицу в одной рубашке, хватает запястье и тянет на себя с неожиданной, словно новообретённой силой. Тени ходят вокруг них, словно желая достать, но достать не в силах, и лопата в ладони Тонды рассыпается пепелинками, которые падают на стоптанный чуть серый снег и летят по ветру. По лицу Крабата бежит свет, - золотой и жидкий, как по посохам, которые вырезал своим двенадцати подопечным Мастер; такая же магия, только возникшая из ниоткуда - рассыпается стигматами по разрумянившемуся на морозе лицу, течёт узорами к плечам и прячущимися под тонкой льняной рубашкой ключицам, бежит по рукам, оплетая вены. Крабат становится чем-то неземным, словно он сам - магия, светлая, яркая, как огонь.

Смерть за осиновым забором мельницы визжит громко-громко, так, что потом ещё долго звенит в ушах. Крабат светится, и за его спиной растёт что-то эфемерно-тонкое, раскрываясь, мерцая магическим золотом перьев. Крабат поёт - высоко и мягко, медленно, вплетает в песню магические слова. Тонда достаёт флейту и насвистывает мелодию ему в ответ, очень боясь, что рассвет не наступит для них обоих.

Когда солнце поднимается из-за горизонта, золотые линии на коже Крабата тают вместе с сумраком и криками Смерти. Мельница становится будто старше; сарай разваливается, словно всё волшебство из него вылетает вместе с ветром. Подмастерья выбегают на улицу, напуганные скрипом и грохотом, и видят за развалившимся мельничным забором гнилую телегу, трёх фыркающих вороных коней да два человеческих скелета. Тонда смотрит на чистое небо, на солнце, розово-красное в туманном зимнем мареве, на переливающийся, серебрящийся снег, и слышит заливистый, звенящий смех Крабата.

Крабат поворачивается к Тонде, раскидывает руки для объятий, делая шаг вперёд, и белая рубашка на нём обрастает перьями, а сам он уменьшается до размеров птицы.

Мельница рушится, словно соломенная.

Вместо тёплых объятий на плечо Тонды садится снежно-белый ворон.


End file.
